The Wizard Toons I: A Prophesied Legacy:
by mingler45567
Summary: A Princess, an explorer, a crusader, a cat, a Crystal Gem, a sea sponge...and an immortal. All of them have been summoned from their rightful worlds, to the great Headmaster Ambrose for a quest, to save their world and the rest of the Spiral as well. Join these seven toons as they fight to save the day from the tyranny of the Necromaster: Malistaire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Somewhere in the Spiral**_

 _"Ah-ha! The spell is working!"_

 _"What spell? What are you babbling on about now, Ambrose"_

 _"Finally, we have found not one, Gamma, but 7 magical students!"_

 _"Oh my, 7?! WHOOOOO!?"_

 _"7 marvelous young wizards, Gamma. Viewing their progress throughout their own separate worlds, these 7 students has such AMAZING potential. Perhaps, enough to save Wizard City!"_

 _"Oh really? Where?"_

 _"A very separate realms, Gamma. Realms where magic and mysteries is quite common, and some that are not. Rest assured, Gamma, these 7 have been known as heroes of their own rank."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Let's see here"_

 _Intently the Headmaster consults the files of these 7 peculiar students._

 _"Let's see here: These students had encounters with quite the vicious of foes, including the most notorious one in our time: Bill Cipher. But after all these years, he was finally defeated."_

 _"By one of the wizards?! BY BARTLEBY! They must indeed have such power."_

 _"They have strength in their own way, Gamma, let's not forget. Each of them pose a certain trait that makes the students themselves: Kindness, Intelligence, Loyalty, Courage, Virtue, Wisdom and Grace, it seems clear to me that they would be an unbeatable team."_

 _"All right, all right, I can see you must think quite highly of them, Ambrose, but do you really think these 7 children will be what we need to save Wizard City?"_

 _"Not just Wizard City, the Spiral as well."_

 _"What shall we do, Headmaster?"_

 _"It is time I use my magic to summon these students, Gamma. No doubt in mind, these 6 students have the potential...to save us all."_

 _The Wizard sphere has revealed the images of their saviors. A princess, an explorer, a Crystal Gem, a cat, a crusader, a godchild...and an immortal._


	2. Chapter 2: Our Heroes Have Arrived

**Mingler45567: Let me clear one thing up before we begin.**

 _ **The Wizard Toons is a non-profit organized fanfic owned by me and me alone. Disney Television Animation, Hasbro Studios, Cartoon Network, Kingsisle Entertainment, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon Animation Studios are not associated with this fanfic nor am I associated with any of them. I do not own the characters in the following fanfic, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Our Heroes Have Arrived_

Our story begins in Golem Court where two figures awaits. One being an old wizard. The wizard's appearance consists on a purple robe lengthen down to his feet, and a purple z shaped pointed hat, as well as his purple pointed boots. His robe is trimmed red from his cuffs, to the cap of his pointed hat, also, both his robe and his hat is entirely designed with golden stars and crescent moons lined in it. His facial appearance consists on a monocle on his left eye, and a shaggy white beard. Finally he carries a hook shaped staff with a magical sphere swirling in the center of it.

His companion however, is a snow white owl resting on it's bird stand. The owl's apparel consists on small clear reading glasses, an orchard colored mortarboard, and an orchard colored scarf, designed with golden stars and crescent moon lined in it, just like it's master.

"You have contacted their parents and guardians correct?" the owl asked.

"Indeed I did, Gamma. They are all aware of their children's absence, now it's just a matter of waiting for them." Ambrose assured him.

"When will they come?" the owl asked anxiously.

"Patience, my fine-feathered friend." Ambrose stated calmly. "The spell does take a while for it to activate. But I'm certain our students will arrive right abou-

 _POOF_

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke, a figure appeared in front of them...actually, not A figure, 6 figures, 5 males and 2 females, though many of them are quite...different. One is a yellow sponge like figure wearing a white shirt and tie, and brown shorts and clear shining black shoes.

The second male was a blue anthropomorphic cat with a head...practically larger than his body. The cat is wearing a tan sweater with a brown collar and grey trousers.

The third male is indeed a human, but half of his body is completely covered in an bright orange parka, only making a little of his face completely visible.

The fourth male was also human, but a little larger than the orange parka child. He was a black-haired child who wears a T-shirt with a star right in the middle. He was also wearing blue jeans and pink sandals.

The fifth, this time was a female. She was a blonde haired female with gleaming blue eyes, wearing a headband in the shape of devil horns and posh pearl hearts placed on her cheeks . Her attire would pretty much consist on many colors of the rainbow. Her attire, a flowing green dress with a white collar on the sleeves and on the bottom and a light pink squid symbol in the very front. Finally her bottom half clothing consists on dark orange and magenta stockings and maroon colored boots with a rhino like design on the front.

The next figure was a brown haired boy with a brown lumberjack hat. The boy's attire consists on a navy blue hooded vest with hooded pockets, a red orange T-shirt with grey shorts, white socks with a red stripe and black sneakers.

And finally the last figure was an anthropomorphic little filly with glimmering orange eyes. The filly's coat was a bright creamy yellow with a shining red mane with a pink bow resting upon her head. But the most distinguishing feature was a symbol imprinted on her flank. The symbol was a shining red pink and purple shield with an imprint of an purple heart-shaped apple in the front.

"Huh, where are we?" the blue cat boy asked

"This doesn't look like Bikini Bottom." said the sea sponge

"Why are we here?" said the blonde haired girl.

"It is I that has brought you here, young wizards" Everyone snapped their attention to the cloaked old wizard.

"Young wizards?" the boy wearing the lumberjack hat asked in confusion.

"That's right." the wizard said. "I am Merle Ambrose, headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, and this is my trusted owl friend: Gamma."

"A pleasure to meet yooo." the owl said.

"WOOOOOOOAH! A TALKING OWL!" the round boy shrieked as his eyes glimmered, seems he's impressed...even though a talking pony, sponge, an cat is right in front of him.

Everyone looked at the wizard in silence. This was an entirely new experience for them. But only one person had a question bubbling in his mind.

"(Are you gonna rape us?)" asked the parka wearing boy causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

Shocked and appalled, Ambrose had nothing to say about that question. "n-no?" Ambrose said stunned at the question.

"OK."

"u-um the real reason I brought you here, is because your world and many others are in the brink of danger, and it is up to the 6 of you to stop it."

"Us?" the round boy asked.

"But of course,"Ambrose continued. "I have viewed your progress throughout each of your worlds, and I do believe that you have the potential to fight a formidable foe who plans to THREATEN you and the Spiral."

"Wait, wait, the Spiral? What the hey is that?" the bow wearing filly asked in a western accent.

"And what do you mean by our worlds? You mean there's more?" the cat asked completely befuddled of what's going on.

"I assure you, all will be explained soon." the owl assured the group.

"But, does my family know about this?" the brown-haired bow asked in concern

"And mine?" the filly continued.

"I have a snail to feed!" cried the sponge.

"Now now, everyone calm down.I assure you, all your parents and guardians have been informed by this strange turn of events." Ambrose said, easing everyone's worry. "Everyone is expecting great things from you, but before we begin, my owl friend would like to introduce himself more properly." all attention turned to Gamma.

"As Ambrose said, my name is Gamma the Owl, and it is truly a pleasure to meet yooo." the owl hooted. "Wizards test their skills summoning fantastic creatures by the art of dueling. To become a master wizard, you must excel and learn every spell in your class. Wizards love to duel! The more spells you learn, the better duelist y-"

Gamma's speech came to a stop when suddenly the ground was shaking, and the sun was suddenly blocked off by darkness. Everyone then looked to the tower, there they saw a shadowy figure who came by the window.

"WHOOO?!" Gamma exclaimed spotting the figure.

"(The fuck's going on?)" the hooded boy asked in concern.

"Is this apart of orientations?" the lumberjack hat wearing boy asked.

"I'm afraid this wasn't planned. Come along, young wizards. Let's investigate this matter. Meet me in the tower." Ambrose told the kids as he walked into the tower.

"You'd best follow the Headmaster. You're safe with him." Gamma suggested. "To the Tower!"

Without much of a choice, the 7 kids went inside the tower and followed the Headmaster. Kenny however, isn't still very trusting about Ambrose.

"(Watch out, guys I think he's gonna rape us.)" he said.

* * *

"Who's there?" Ambrose asked as he then saw the perpetrator. He was a tall, lengthy, pale-skinned man with thinning raven hair. He was wearing a black robe and black shoes, tattered with gold. Along with his gold trim, he wore a golden sash between his waste, as well as a golden collar with a ruby engraved on the collar design. The lengthy man was also carrying a black cane like staff.

"Malistaire." Ambrose sneered.

"Ambrose." the man who assumes to be 'Malistaire' sneered back.

"You are no longer welcome here," Ambrose says in a tone of anger. "Why have you returned?"

"I've came for unfinished business." Malistaire says coldly. The wizard then turned to the group and only scoffed. "Are these your newest students? My henchmen will see to your little friends."

Lazily, Malistaire slammed his staff down, summoning 2 dragon like creature. There they stood in the middle of the room awaiting their next command by their master. Ambrose then turned his attention away from the creatures, and two the 7 kids.

"We haven't much time. One of you must fight the creatures, while I attend to Malistaire, himself." he says.

"But what can _WE_ do?" the lumberjack wearing boy asked.

"Oh, I got this." the blond haired girl said as she took out a wand wrapped in what appears to be purple gauze from her pocket.

The wand is light purple with white sharpened wings attached to the handle. The head of the wand has a blue circle with half a golden star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside. There's a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a yellow butterfly between the head and handle, and a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the handle.

"Those dragons could do with a little **_CUPCAKE BLAST!_** "she yelled attempting something...but there was nothing but silence. Nothing happened.

"Uh... _ **DAGGER HEART BLAST!**_ " Still nothing.

" _ **Rabbit Rocket?**_ " still nothing.

"Cute names, but really, girl is that all you can do?" Malistaire taunted growing bored.

"Uh...was somethin' suppose ta happen?" the filly asked.

"Perhaps it's the spells she casted. When in the Spiral, I don't believe they will cause any effect to most creatures. Here, try these." Ambrose said giving the Blondie a pack of cards.

"Cards?"

"Spellcards, Star." Ambrose said. "We wizards use them to cast powerful enemies to fend off our enemies. Perhaps these Draconians will be the perfect subjects for our lesson of dueling.

"BAH! Who would dare 'attempt' to take on my minions?" Malistaire taunted. "Know your place, children. You cannot hope to stop me!"

"I'll do it!" The girl who everyone presumes her name is Star said.

"Are you sure about this? This guy doesn't look harmful, he might kill us, or worse!" the cat yelled in panic.

"Trust me, I've done this before back on my world. What do I gotta lose?" Star said casually as her comrades looked at her in concern.

"(YOUR FUCKING LIFE FOR ONE!)" Kenny retorted.

"Quickly now, Miss Butterfly, walk up to the minions, be brave. I will guide you." Ambrose said.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Malistaire says losing his patience as he then pointed to Star. "Since you so 'boldly' volunteered, you will be the first to perish. Kill the girl." he commanded his minions. It was at that moment when Star confronted the monsters. Once she did, the unexpected happened, a circle like portal appeared under her feet. She saw the monsters go to position on one side of the circle. She only went to the opposite side of the circle, and the battle begins.

 _ **Star Butterfly: 460 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 480 Health  
Draconian 2: 480 Health_**

"So what do I do here?" Star asked Ambrose, looking rather perplexed at what she's experiencing as of now. Never had she fought monsters this way

"You draw the spell cards I have placed in the deck I gave to you" Ambrose says. "Now, quickly, use one of the spells, and cast them at one of Malistaire's goons by throwing them in the middle of the circle."

"Sounds easy enough" Star says. But Ambrose wasn't finished,

"However the rules of the spell circle is turn-based." as of now, it's the creature's turn, unfortunately." Ambrose said with a sigh.

"(...Dammit)" Kenny muttered in the audience bluntly, as the creatures took their mark. the first dragon threw his card in the center. The card the dragon used suddenly formed cold air around the room, forming a beetle like ice sculpture. The sculpture pounced and blew it's cold air at Kenny.

 **Draconian 1  
** ** _Used Frost Beetle on Star dealing -50 damage_**

The second creature threw another card into the center. The card suddenly levitated then turned into a wormhole. Out of the wormhole came a GIANT scorpion who attacked Star with it's claws.

 **Draconian 2** _ **  
Used Scorpion on Star dealing -50 damage**_

as he threw a card in the middle. The card suddenly levitated, and it suddenly took form of a cat. The cat looked as if it was on fire...Firecat. The fire cat reacted and it unleashed a roar of fire at the first goon.

"Ouch that's gotta sting!" the round fella said watching his new friend taking the hit.

"Now, Star, it is your turn. Just like the monsters did, throw the card in the middle, and it will activate and assault Malistaire's goons!" Ambrose commanded as Star did just as he said. The card she threw suddenly levitated up and bursts into flames. The card then formed a blazing jaguar. The jaguar then attacked the first goon by breathing fire on him making him flinch.

 **Star Butterfly  
** ** _Uses Firecat at Draconian 1: dealing -105 damage._**

"Whoa.." Steven awed in intrigue, as did all the others. Of all the adventures from his gem adventures, this was the one adventure...he''ll truly enjoy.

"(Did I win?)" she asked, but Ambrose shook his head knowing only one thing,

"No." he uttered grimly. "I fear this is only the beginning." What did he meant was beyond the alien girl as the battle continued.

 _ **Star Butterfly: 356 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 480 Health_**

"Ambrose are you sure we can't do anything about this? She's getting hurt pretty bad" the lumberjack wearing kid asked in concern. It was at that moment, that it finally caught Ambrose's attention.

"Oh my, you've been hurt!" Ambrose said in alarm. "You need to pay attention to your health."

"You weren't..." the yellow filly muttered sweating a drop from behind her head, looking at the wizard in perplex.

"(Their attacks come at random, how is she suppose to pay attention?!)" Kenny complained. Ambrose motioned him to calm down and suddenly directed a ray from his staff on the Star. It felt tingly. It was then that a half empty red sphere appeared in Ambrose's hands with the numbers 356 engraved. Then another sphere appeared in Ambrose's other hand, only it was blue and it had the numbers 14 engraved on it.

"What's that?" the blue cat asked.

"This is Star's Health Sphere." Ambrose explained. "In the wizard world, everyone has one. It indicates your health while you're in a battle. The number of health will increase as you progress through the spiral. As of now, Star's health is 356. If the ball reaches zero, she will be defeated and unable to stand." He then points to the blue sphere. "The blue sphere show's Star's Mana."

"Mana?" the yellow sponge asked him.

"Yes," he continued. "Mana is magical energy. It's energy is used to cast spells, no matter the power. However, if Miss Butterfly runs out of Mana in a magical duel, she won't be able to cast any spells. And without any spells she will be at the mercy o-"

"HELLO! Getting my but kicked by these guys, would've been easier if I just straight up attack them with my wand, but I can't so WHAT NOW" Star cried out in frustration.

"O-Oh yes! Oh, call me a fool, I've almost forgotten! Now where were we...?" Ambrose says in realization. "Ah yes, cast the remaining spell I gave to you."

Unfortunately, the Draconians were still at turn in this battle. The first Draconian casted Scorpion just like his brother did, and it attacked Star. The only difference to the attack was that the giant scorpion sprayed a vicious substance, causing damage to our blonde haired friend.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
Used Scorpion on Star dealing -90 damage**_

It was the second Draconian's turn. The creature casted a completely different spell. The card did as the Draconian commanded and levitated up. Only instead, water suddenly came out of the card flooding the battle circle. When the circle was completely covered in water, the card sank down. In replace, a small island arises with a skeleton on it. Just when Star thought it was over, the skeleton suddenly sprang to life and took out it's blade, striking her.

 **Draconian 2  
** _ **Uses Skeletal Pirate on Star dealing -105 damage**_

Finally, it was Star's turn. She threw the card in the middle of the circle, it levitated and transformed into an ugly green creature. The green creature eyed the second Draconian and threw it's club at it.

 **Star Butterfly  
** _ **Uses Troll on Draconian 2 dealing -120 damage**_

 _ **Star Butterfly: 161 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 360 Health_**

AH-HA, You doddering fool! It's clear to me that that 'student' is no match for my forces. Give up, old man!" Malistaire smirked cruelly. Only Ambrose and the others looked in discern seeing that Star really doesn't have a chance against these guys.

"Any ideas?" the cat asked bluntly.

"I have one." Ambrose says as he goes to Star and gives her a completely different card.

"Here, cast this Unicorn spell on yourself. It will replenish your health." Ambrose says as he gives the card to Star to which he nodded in understanding. The first Draconian did his part and threw his card in the battle center. It levitated and it once again drenched the field in water. Only this time instead of an island popping up, a shark fin peeked up. With the sounds of clapping thunder, a yellow and periwinkle colored shark jumped up and chomped on her.

 **Draconian** **1** _ **  
Uses Storm Shark on Star dealing -85 damage**_

Everyone was almost certain Star was a goner! If that other Draconian attacks, she's good as dead. However...the Draconian didn't attack? It only sat there and done nothing, as if it was in a trance. Star looked around and saw Ambrose with his staff glowing. He put the Draconian in a trance making it skip it's turn, giving Star the perfect opportunity to cast the unicorn.

 **Draconian 2** _ **  
Skips**_

"Now Star!" Ambrose shouted. "Use the healing spell I gave to you! Use it before it's too late!"

"Thanks, Ambrose!" She did as Ambrose commanded and threw the card to the center. The card levitated, revealing a beautiful flower patch. With a POOF, came a majestic white unicorn. While Steven was gasping in awe and his eyes glimmering like stars at his first Unicorn sighting, the creature bowed it's head as it's horn twinkled. Suddenly, a rainbow ray shined on the Blonde, she feels as good as new maybe 10 times better! It must of been the Unicorn's power.

 **Star Butterfly  
** _ **Uses Unicorn on herself regaining +500 of her health**_

 _ **Star Butterfly: 460 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 360 Health_**

"Unicorn~" Steven swooned in awe, as her best friend tried to regain her consciousness.

"Meh, they're common in Equestria, so I ain't that impressed." the little filly said as the star T-shirted boy snapped his attention to her.

"WHAAAAAAAA You have Unicorns where you live?" he gasped.

"They're common." Meanwhile Malistaire was not excepting it.

"Foolish creatures! You've let the young whelp heal! Destroy her or you will SUFFER!" Malistaire scolded. "Use your spells to weaken the young wizard's spell!" he says as he gives the creatures a card. What that card it? I'm not sure.

"Miss Butterfly, here. Take some more pips. They power your spells," Ambrose says as 3 sparkling dots appeared below Star's feet. "The more pips you have, the stronger the spells you can cast! Quickly, now! Take this next spell and cast it at one of them." To which he then gives her another spell. Meanwhile the Draconian casted the spell Malistaire gave to him. Instead of it being thrown in the middle, he threw the card directly at Star. As it was just about to reach her, the card abruptly stopped and suddenly circled around her, forming a spiky and rusty shield circling rotating around her.

 **Draconian 1  
** _ **Uses Weakness on Star decreasing -25% of damage to her next attack**_

The second monster only skipped.

 **Draconian 2  
** ** _Skips_**

"Oh my, that creature casted a spell that can decrease the damage of your own!" Ambrose said in horror.

"Is that bad?" the yellow sponge asked blissfully unaware.

"In a wizard duel, it certainly is." Ambrose mourned as Star threw his next attack at the center. The card formed a rocky marsh. In the center, a tree. But it was then that the tree came to life and threw a boulder at the second Draconian.

 **Star Butterfly  
** _ **(Weakness Activated)  
Uses Nature's Wrath on Draconian 2 dealing -225 damage**_

 _ **Star Butterfly: 450 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 135 Health_**

"At last, you fools earn your keep. Now finish the girl." Malistaire grimaced.

At that moment, Ambrose once again walked up to Star and gave her another card. It's like the Weakness...but completely different. "Cast this Balanceblade spell on yourself. It will increase your power." he said.

"Right-o!" Star said determined.

It was the Draconian's turn again. The creature threw it's card in the center. It levitated, and formed a GIANT but beautiful Phoenix. It did as the Draconian commanded, and blew it's fiery breath at the blonde-haired wizard.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
Uses Phoenix on Star dealing -85 damage**_

The second Draconian threw it's card at the middle after the Phoenix attacked. The card levitated and formed a leafy clearing just like Nature's Wrath. Only this time, instead of a tree coming to him, it was a Centaur: a half man half horse creature.

"Is that common where you're from?" the round kid asked the filly.

"Uh-uh." the filly replied a bit shocked.

Slowly the Centaur shot it's arrow at the girl, it would've easily wounded her...if it weren't the fact that a tree stump suddenly grew on her in place, out of nowhere. The tree stump split into pieces of splinter, and attracted to Star like a magnet, dealing great damage on her.

 _ **Uses Centaur on Star dealing -105 damage**_

Finally it was Star's turn. She casted the Balanceblade to which it revolved around him like the Weakness. Only this time, it wasn't harming her next attack, it'll help it. "This one learns well, Malistaire. Two can play at this game!" Ambrose said boldly.

 **Star Butterfly  
** _ **Uses Balanceblade on herself increasing 25% of damage to her next attack**_

 _ **Star Butterfly: 270 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 135 Health_**

"(Hey Ambrose, what spell do you have that can end this match already?)" Kenny asked the elder wizard.

"I have just the spell." Ambrose says as he gave Star one last final card, as well as three more pips. "Quickly, Star, use this Meteor Strike spell! It will strike BOTH of the henchmen! Here are the pips to cast it with. With the Balanceblade you've already cast, the Meteor Strike will finish them off! Cast it now!"

"Let's end this!" Star says while Malistaire just scoffs at the two. "Let's." he said bluntly.

The first Draconian went on and threw his next card at the center. It levitated and formed a clearing with Greek like ruins. Soon out of nowhere, a half bull half human like creature appeared marching down to Star.

"Do y-" the sponge started to ask but the filly only interrupted him.

"N...actually there is one." the filly said remembering an old miracle worker.

Back to the match, the minotaur then waved it's ax and attacked Star. But then he swung back his tomahawk and attracted a cloud of air. It completely attracted to Star, once again like a magnet, damaging the Blondie.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
Uses Minotaur on Star dealing -95 damage**_

Next comes the second Draconian. The spell levitated but then duplicated two more cards forming 3 ninja pigs. With shuriken, katanas, and sais swords at hand, the three ninja pigs threw them right at Star!

"(Whoa, now THEY know how to use weapons.)" Kenny says remembering the time he and his friends used weapons like those.

"I tried my hand in Karate." the blue cat said reminescing the time HE and his half brother half pet got into the martial arts, only to sigh and groan. "It didn't end well...well it sort of did..."

 **Draconian 2**  
 _ **Uses Ninja Pigs on Star dealing -90 damage**_

Regaining attention, Star used her final spell in her deck on the two Draconians. The card levitated and suddenly formed 3 black portals shooting meteorites across the field. The Balanceblade struct, and two large meteors struct the dragons.

 **Star Butterfly  
** ** _(Balanceblade Activated)  
Uses Meteor Strike on Draconian 1 dealing -493 damage_**

 ** _(_** ** _Draconian 1 is defeated)_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Uses Meteor Strike on Draconian 2 dealing -493 damage_**

 ** _(_** ** _Draconian 2 is defeated)_**

"Oh, excellent work, Star!" Ambrose congratulates the girl as she watched the Draconians dissipate in fire. everyone then turned their glares towards the villain left standing: Malistaire.

"Now then, It's time I see to Malistaire. I'll show him, threatening new students before orientation, no less!" Ambrose shouted preparing to attack. But Malistaire only scoffs at the team. They won't do harm, he believes.

"Another time, old man. I have what I came for. And now, I shall take my leave of this wretched place." he sneered as he teleported out of the tower with a POOF!

"He's gone!" the pony cried out.

"And not too soon, either. I wonder, what sinister goal brought him here in the first place?" Ambrose pondered as he then turned his attention to the wounded Star Butterfly. "Oh my, you're hurt! Here let me get that for you." He then mended all her wounds, bringing her back to full health. The group then came up to the Blondie and congratulated her.

"(Dude, that was awesome!)" the parka wearing boy exclaimed

"Yeah, that was pretty cool" the yellow sponge cheered

"That was amazing!" the yellow pony yelled.

"Yes, excellent work, Star," Ambrose claimed. "But the cards that I picked out for you are just the tip of the iceberg." he then turned to all 7 of the kids. "And with the right amount of training, you ALL could obtain powers beyond comprehension. If you all would come with me to my office, we shall, now have your classes straighten out."

"This is fun and all but, will we ever go back to our home worlds?" the lumberjack hatter said in concern.

"And where ARE we anyway? You haven't really answered that." Star asked.

"Do not worry all of you," Ambrose mused. "Come with me to my office, and I'll explain everything!" he says as he and the kids exited out the tower and to the outside, to which their journey is about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Book of Secrets

_**The Wizard Toons is a non-profit organized fanfic owned by me and me alone. Disney Television Animation, Hasbro Studios, Cartoon Network, Kingsisle Entertainment, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon Animation Studios are not associated with this fanfic nor am I associated with any of them. I do not own the characters in the following fanfic, enjoy!**_

 _ **Star: Be sure to like an review, folks!**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Book of Secrets_

"Come in, come in, everyone. Watch your steps," Ambrose warned as he welcomes everyone to his office, just standing and watching all of Wizard City.

"Welcome to Wizard City, everyone!" he greeted as he went into his closet, rummaging around for something.

"Your office sure is messy, Headmaster." the sponge replied as the busy headmaster continued to rummage through all his relics, books, knickknacks and many other stuff throughout his closet.

"Yes, things have been hectic upon your arrival, I haven't really prepared everything yet. Once more, there are many issues that have been reported throughout Wizard City. Nothing, I'm sure you all can't fix."

"Well, we're here, anyway so we might as well." the lumberjack wearing kid grimaced as he headed out the door. But not until the Headmaster stopped the reluctant boy.

"Now then, I believe an explanation is overdue, yes?" Ambrose said as everyone shook their heads in approval. He then began.

"As you have heard countless times I mention the Spiral. Well then, the Spiral is the thread that holds countless worlds together. All of them, connected in one thread. Wizard City, the world you are in now, is the world created in the center of the Spiral. I have seen your progress in all your worlds: Gravity Falls, Bikini Bottom, Equestria, Beach City, Mewni, Elmore and South Park. And with your power combined into one, I believe all of you have great potential to stop all who threatens to unravel this thread."

"Ya think we're that capable?"

"With my guidance and the teachings of your soon to be teachers, I believe you have a fighting chance to stop Malistaire and...the Syndicate." Ambrose said in a dangerous tone as Spongebob gasped...and everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"What's the Syndicate?" Star asked.

"No doubt a group of baddies, up to no good!" the sponge said in a serious tone. "I had some friends from 'other worlds' that stopped them long ago, but looks like they're back.

"Many of the Syndicate has walked their seperate ways. All but one member coped with their defeat. The Syndicate veteran resurfaced the idea and reformed it with new members. I believe you should know him, Mr. Squarepants." Ambrose said.

"No doubt it's that no good Plankton! He must be up to something!" Mr. Squarepants gasped.

"Aren't plankton minuscule sub species that provide food for bigger fish? Why is this guy any difference?" the lumberjack wearing boy insinuated.

"Because he's more cunning than any sub species, I'll give you that. But just why would he bring back the Syndicate?" Spongebob asked in concern

"Whatever his goals, It will not be for the path of good. Which is why I asked for all of your help. You might just be what the Spiral needs to put Plankton in his place and stop the New Syndicate."

"Well, then let's go!" the lumberjack wearing boy said, but only after Ambrose stopped him.

"Just a moment, Dipper'" he halted. "Before you can begin your journey and stop them, there are other matters that needs to be discus. Like your enrollment as a student to our prized wizard academy: The Ravenwood School of Magical Arts"

"You're back? Splendid!" came Gamma as he suddenly flew into the room, and on to Ambrose's desk. "And I hear enrollment, even more wondrous! Listen, children, in order to make it through the Spiral, and defeat Malistaire and the Syndicate fellows, you must know your place in the schools of magic."

"How so?" the cat asked.

"Simple, all of you must answer these questions in the Book of Secrets, and it will magically grade you to your destined class," Ambrose explained as he levitated the Book of Secrets to his desk. He then gestures for a volunteer.

"Now then, who would like to go first?" he asked. the lumberjack wearing boy then raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he volunteered.

"Splendid! Just answer these questions, and you will be given the school you scored upon." Ambrose explained as Dipper got to work.

It didn't take her so long, in fact, he only breezed through it. After he finished the last question, the book suddenly slammed closed and floated up into the air. All of Dipper's answers have been absorbed in the book, and now it is reacting to it by spinning. Finally, the book stopped spinning and snapped back opened revealing a strange symbol. The symbol seemed to be a purple colored spiral with a thick bolt-like line sticking down...like a current. Not only that, but there were also sparks of electricity crackling down on the book.

"What does that mean?" he asked in confusion.

"It means this: Dipper Pines, I welcome you to the Ravenwood school of Divination" Ambrose replied only to make the child even more confused than before.

"He means the school of Storm boy." Gamma said bluntly.

"Storm magic is all about creativity, Dipper," Ambrose began to explain. "Storm wizards are often impulsive, educated, creative and independent. Famous Diviners include Benjamin Franklin, Lady Circle, and Galileo. Storm Wizards are capable of devastating attacks but somewhat...weaker defenses."

"So I can do powerful attacks, but I still would get my butt kicked hard?" Dipper asked feeling irresolute about his choice.

"Indeed."

"...Yeah whatever let's do this."

"My turn!" Star volunteered to go and Ambrose simply welcomed him. she answered all the questions in the book, and it revolved up showing her school. Completely different from Dipper's, instead of crackles of electricity it was more breezes of leaves and sunshine. The symbol was different, too. It looked almost the same as a clover with a swirling stock.

"Why is my school about a leaf?" she asked in confusion.

"I assure it's nothing bad, in fact the opposite, Miss Butterfly." Ambrose said beginning to explain the school. "You see, my dear, you have scored in the school of Theurgy, the school of Life, if you may. Life wizards are often social, charming, funny and attractive. Theurgists include Queen Titania, Leonardo DaVinci, and Thomas Jefferson. Life wizards are masters of healing themselves and others."

"Attractive? Funny?" Star asked as she then blushed. "aww stop ya kidder..." she giggled, as she then came back to reality. "Life, doesn't sound so bad, sounds like I can use some of my powers with it."

"My turn, I guess." the cat volunteers as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions provided. Once he was finished, the book revolved up, and opened revealing a yellow triangle with what appears to be an eye in the middle of the triangle.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That is the symbol of Conjuration. Gumball Waterson, You are now an enrolled student of the Ravenwood school of Myth." Ambrose replied happily. "Myth wizards are usually visionary, competitive, and very knowledgeable. Famous Conjurers including Socrates, Baba Yaga, and Houdini. Myth wizards often fight alone, summoning minions to aid them."

"I am knowledgeable, at times and I am pretty competitive. I think it'll work out for me." Gumball inscribed feeling that this school will be a perfect match for him.

"Wait wait wait..your name is Gumball? I'm sorry but what kind of name is that?" Dipper asked credulously.

"It's my nickname. I would tell you my real name...but allot happened because of that..." Gumball stated in a I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it face.

"Steven, would you like to try?" Ambrose asked volunteering the boy with the star T-shirt to join in.

"Sure!" he said anxious for his class, as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions. Once he was done, the book closed, revolved up magically opened up revealed a snowflake like symbol, as the book suddenly released a flurry of snowflakes sprinkling down on the Book of Secrets.

"School of Snow?" Steven presumed

"Close, Ice, Steven. You, Mr. Steven Universe, have scored into the school of Thaumaturgy. Ice wizardry to be exact." Ambrose explained. "Ice wizards are typically strong, loyal, courageous and honest. Famous Thaumaturgers include Winston Churchill, Santa Clause and Glenda. Ice wizards can handle allot of damage, but are somewhat weaker at attacking."

"Loyal, courageous, honest? I'M ALL OF THEM! It's the perfect school for me!" Steven exclaimed satisfied of her scores.

"My turn!" Spongebob volunteered as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions. The book reacted to his questions and it suddenly began to heat up. The moment the book opened, it suddenly bursts into flames, yet at the same time, showed a fire like symbol.

"Uh...is my test broken?" the sponge asked in both confusion and concern.

"No, no, in fact it's your school. It looks like you, Spongebob Squarepants, have scored in the school of Pyromancy: the school of Fire." Ambrose assured the concerned girl. "Fire wizards tend to be smart, passionate, competitive and attractive. Famous Pyromancers include Morgan Le Fay and William Shakespeare. Fire wizards have attacks that could linger, damaging their foes over and over again."

"Passionate...I'll go with that!" Spongebob said, accepting his school.

"(Guess it's my turn, huh?)" Kenny muttered bluntly.

"It would be a pleasure, Kenneth." Ambrose said volunteering the parka wearing boy.

"(K)" He replied as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions. The book closed and levitated upwards. It then revolved and opened back up revealing a shadowy and scary result, bats suddenly spawned out of the book, darkness was flooding into it, and all that's left to show, is a black skull like symbol revealing it all.

"An interesting score indeed," Ambrose mused.

"(Am I gonna die?)" Kenny shivered the same as everyone else did. But, only Ambrose shook his head no assuring him he's not gonna die.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Kenneth. You have scored in the school of Necromancy, the school of Death," he explains. "Death wizards are often solitary, driven, serious and intelligent. Famous Necromancers include Dracula, Dr. Frankenstein and Ophelia. Death wizards use drains, taking strength from their enemies and healing themselves."

"(So...It's like, controlling death?)" Kenny asked in interest.

"In a logical sort of way, yes." Ambrose said.

"(WHOO-HOO!)" Kenny jumped up in excitement assuring him that he can control death.

"Now then, one last student to enroll." Ambrose said turning his attention to the yellow bow wearing pony. "I do believe it's your turn, Apple Bloom."

"Well, it had ta come sometime." she said as she took a pencil to her mouth and answered the questions in the Book of Secrets. The book revolved up and...something phenomenal happened. The book was suddenly bursting with sparks, triangles, snowflakes, every element of the school. Suddenly, it completely stopped and showed a maroon symbol in the shape of a balance.

"Well, howdy! The hey is that school?" Apple Bloom exclaimed just looking at the beauty.

"All the schools combined into one, Apple Bloom." Ambrose explained. "You, my dear have scored into the school of Sorcerer, the Balance School. Balance wizards are wise, clever, thoughtful, and charming. Famous sorcerers include Cleopatra, Margret Thatcher, and Merlin. Balance wizards are amazing at adjusting the rules of combat."

"Sounds like a hoot." she said pleased by the results.

"Now that you all have your classes, I must get everything ready for your enrollment." Ambrose says putting away the Book of Secrets. "While I'm doing that, Would it be too much trouble if you might take a look in Unicorn Way? You might be able to help, it will also let you see more of Wizard City."

"It probably won't be a problem." Star said agreeing on the quest.

"Excellent! Now, here are all of your spell decks, and your wands, you will truly need them. Oh, and here's a compass for all of you, so you wouldn't lose your way." Ambrose says as he levitates to everyone their wands, their decks, and their compasses.

"We got this, Headmaster! We'll stop Malistaire and this new Syndicate. As long as these pants are square, and this sponge is Bob, WE WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!" Spongebob says determinedly, unbeknowest to him that he's holding Apple Bloom.

"How about ya let _ME_ down?" she said in aggravation.

"Oh, hehe...sorry..." the sponge said bashfull as he put down the little filly, and stormed out the door with the rest of the group.

"Good luck, children!" Ambrose says as all the children left his office. The moment the door closes, Ambrose was now put into deep thought about one of his students.

" _Excellent, all of them are accounted for, for magic. I feel our struggles with Malistaire will change with the 7 of them here."_

* * *

 ** _Unknown Destination_**

 _Unbeknownst to the group, they were being watched._

 _"Is this why you arranged us here, Malistaire? We have more pressing matters to attend to, then babysitting children." sighed a commanding voice._

 _"Now now, don't get into a twist, these children do look more capable than they look." mused gentle voice._

 _"They are much more capable than they look. Especially if that hooded boy was from South Park." said a monotonous voice._

 _"I say we just crush them all now, and save us the trouble!" yelled a deep and scratchy voice._

 _"No, no, where's the fun in that? Am I'm all fun, you know. I say we wait for the right time, and let the Lost Souls deal with them." mused a nasally voice._

 _"You can have all the fun you want, I'm keeping my eyes on the round boy. He may not look like it, but he seems like a threat that I need to keep closely." said a deepen voice._

 _"And the cat, be weary of that foolish cat. He shall be my target and mine alone." said another commanding voice._

 _"Enough, you twits. It does not matter what you think just yet, they may not look like it, but they are no doubt the ones who will unravel all that we've planned. I have sent trials in Wizard City to test their strength. Should they survive, they may pose as a threat. But it concerns me not what the wizards do, so long as they stay away, I shall continue on with my plans." said a familiar voice._

 _"And my plan as well, don't forget the one reason we teamed up with you, Malistaire. We the Syndicate will help you, in exchange for the power we need to take them down." the commanding voice said._

 _"Fine, once my plan is in motion, I shall give you all the magic and minions you need to conquer your worlds. Do we have an accord?"_

 _"Sounds like a plan! And for our side of the bargain, we'll help you keep them off your tracks."_

 _"Deal." it was then that the figures shook hands, though one of the figures hands were...very very tiny._

 _"A pleasure doing business with you, Malistaire."_

 _"A pleasure doing business with you as well...Plankton."_

* * *

 ** _And there you have it Malistaire and Plankton teaming up for their plans. Malistaire's plans you should know if you've already beat the game so far, and Plankton's plans to make the Spiral fear the Syndicate again._**

 ** _If you don't know what exactly the Syndicate is...the Syndicate is a group from the game: Nicktoons Unite, where they were built out of 4 enemies from 4 nicktoon shows._**

 ** _Sheldon J. Plankton(Spongebob Squarepants)_**

 ** _Vlad Plasmius(Danny Phantom)_**

 ** _Denziel Crocker(Fairly Odd Parents)_**

 ** _and Professor Calamitous(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)_**

 ** _Though the group suspanded after their defeat, Plankton wasn't through with them yet. So he researched the Spiral and tried to get in contact with the old Syndicate members, none of them didn't want anything to do with it. So after learning about the Spiral, and worlds outside of Bikini Bottom, he decided to for a new Syndicate. 6 powerful beings, who had their share of defeat who wish to get their payback, and fulfill their goals to take control of their worlds. Who these new members are?_**

 ** _WE'LL FIND OUT SOON!_**


	4. Chapter 4: A Unicorn's Folly Part 1

**_Previously on The Wizard Toons: A Prophesised Legacy Spellbinders_**

 _"Now that you all have your classes, I must get everything ready for your enrollment." Ambrose says putting away the Book of Secrets. "While I'm doing that, Would it be too much trouble if you might take a look in Unicorn Way? You might be able to help, it will also let you see more of Wizard City."_

 _"It probably won't be a problem." Star said agreeing on the quest._

 _"Excellent! Now, here are all of your spell decks, and your wands, you will truly need them. Oh, and here's a compass for all of you, so you wouldn't lose your way." Ambrose says as he levitates to everyone their wands, their decks, and their compasses._

 _"We got this, Headmaster! We'll stop Malistaire and this new Syndicate. As long as these pants are square, and this sponge is Bob, WE WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!" Spongebob says determinedly, unbeknowest to him that he's holding Apple Bloom._

 _"How about ya let ME down?" she said in aggravation._

 _"Oh, hehe...sorry..." the sponge said bashfully as he put down the little filly, and stormed out the door with the rest of the group._

 _"Good luck, children!" Ambrose says as all the children left his office. The moment the door closes, Ambrose was now put into deep thought about one of his students._

 _"Excellent, all of them are accounted for, for magic. I feel our struggles with Malistaire will change with the 7 of them here."_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Unicorn's Folly_

Everyone is finally prepared to journey Wizard City and more that awaits for what the Spiral has to offer. With the help of the compass, our heroes are walking the cobblestone path with the blazing sun shining on their eyes. Finally the 7 are now facing the gate to Unicorn Way when suddenly,

"None shall pass!" a guard said blocking the patch with his spear. It must be the guard we need. "Unicorn Way is off limits" he says. "There are ghosts everywhere!"

"Don't worry, we've come from Headmaster Ambrose, see?" Dipper says as he showed the guard the letter with the wax seal. Private Stillston read the letter intently and unblocked the path when he was finished.

"Looks legit. I'll let you pass." He says. "Show this to Private Connelly in Unicorn Way." he says as the 7 progresses forward.

 **o0o0**

As they finally reached the street they looked at their surroundings and saw quite a sight to behold. It's an entire beautiful street of evergreen all around. It almost looks like some big garden.

"COOOOOOOOOL~" Steven exclaimed, awed by the ambiance of the bright glimmering landscape known as Unicorn Way.

"Hey look over there!" Spongebob said pointing to the statue of the majestic unicorn that Star used during her battle against Malistaire's goons.

"Is that same unicorn I met in the tower? She must be famous." Star assumed.

"Maybe it's another unicorn." Gumball insinuated while searching for Private Connelly, but now when they spotted something just by their right.

On their right, they spotted an large green entrance leading to an arena. Watching the group walk by they spotted what appears to be an anthropomorphic unicorn standing behind the door. And riiiiiiiiight in front of them, is a guard. Must be the guard they're looking for!

"Private Connelly?" Apple Bloom presumed as the 7 toons walked up to the guard.

"Yes, and who might you be? Private Stillson isn't one to let students in all willy-nilly without a proper excuse." Connelly said skeptically.

"We have an excuse, sir! Look." Dipper says as he showed the letter with the wax seal to Connelly.

"Ah, a letter from the Headmaster! That's reasonable enough. You 7 are quite brave to bring this here." Connelly says reassuring himself.

"(Why brave?)" Kenny muttered from his hood.

"Your arrivals are a blessing. We need help fending off all the ghosts in Unicorn Way. Some dark force has risen and we don't have enough guards to stop them."

"(Well, hey, when in doubt, call a wizard.)" Kenny says in determination.

"That's the spirit! Now then, we would be honored if you would use your powers and chase after Lost Souls for us!" Connelly says giving them their first quest.

"Lost Souls?" Apple Bloom asked

"They're down the street past the gazebo." he says as he points to the direction of the ghosts. "But be careful going further down Unicorn Way. I've seen wizards like you go down that way and never return. Beware!"

"Whelp, we're dead." Gumball says bluntly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gumball, I eat monsters like them for breakfast." Star growled.

"Uh...Lost Souls. got it. Let's get to it!" Steven says as he ran to the direction of the gazebo. As reluctant as Star was, he ran with the group and followed them. As the rest of the group followed them from behind, Star and Spongebob stopped their tracks, watching the swarm of ghosts fly around like...Lost Souls.

"So uh who's going into the battle?" Gumball asked. Though it is cowardly, he really does raise a good point. Who _IS_ going to fight them?

"Um...OK how about we do this: We just need enough to chase them off, so a good total of 3 Lost Souls should do it." Steven explained. "Maybe we can get four people to fight, and the other three to just watch the battle and see how it'll work."

"I chose a skip on this fight!" Gumball exclaimed volunteering.

"(I'm sitting this one out.)" Kenny mumbled.

"I'm still not getting the card thing, so I'll sit this one out, too" Steven volunteered leaving them with four players in total.

"Well I guess it's us then. Me, Apple Bloom, Star, Spongebob, let's do this." Dipper says determinedly as he and the other three confronted the ghosts. It was a four on four match it seems, so the ghosts summoned the battle circles and got to position, as did the kids.

And the battle has begun.

 _ **Lost Soul 1: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 2: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 3: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 4: 55 Health**_

 _vs_

 _ **Dipper Pines: 400 Health  
Spongebob Squarepants: 425 Health  
Star Butterfly: 460 Health  
Apple Bloom: 480 Health**_

"All right, just like Ambrose says, we throw them in the middle of the circle, right Star?" Dipper asked his new princess friend.

"Yeah. Only problem is when that arrow is pointing at them, it's their turn. So, cast your card and be careful!" The blonde-haired Thurgist explained as the ghosts began to attacked.

The first ghost's attack was an Ice Beetle just like the Draconian formed back in the tower. The Ice Beetle obeyed it's master and strikes Apple Bloom.

 _ **Lost Soul 1  
**_ _ **Uses Ice Beetle on Apple Bloom dealing -50 damage**_

"You OK?" Star asked concern of the filly's safety.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Ice doesn't really do much to Ice wizards anyway. Just pay attention!" Wendy yelled as the second ghost attacked.

The spell it used was completely different than what they learned at the tower. The ghost floated to the middle of the circle, and shot out a specter ball at Spongebob instead of a card trick.

 _ **Lost Soul 2**_ _ **  
Shoots out a Specter Ball at Spongebob dealing -90 damage**_

"Spooky." Spongebob muttered taking the hit.

Next it was the third one. It simply casts another Ice Beetle attacking Spongebob once again.

 _ **Lost Soul 3  
**_ _ **Uses Ice Beetle on Spongebob dealing -65 damage**_

And finally it was the last Soul's turn. The spell however was completely different than what they've already seen.

As the card levitated, it suddenly formed into itty-bitty pieces of music, to which it formed into a small green imp of some sorts. The imp pulled out a pan-flute and shot out musical projectiles directly at Dipper.

 _ **Lost Soul 4  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Dipper dealing -90 damage**_

"Alright, looks like it's our turn now." Dipper said as he set up his card.

Just as the card levitated, it formed a giant bolt of lightning forming a snake like figure. The snake then whipped it's glowing tail and electrocuted the first Lost Soul, completely defeating it.

 _ **Dipper Pines  
**_ _ **Uses Lightning Snake on Lost Soul 1 dealing -135 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 1 is defeated)**_

"Wow...Ambrose wasn't kidding when he said Storm's powerful." Dipper mused beholding the Thunder Snake's power.

"My turn!" Spongebob said as he, threw his card in the middle, and it formed into...the flaming jaguar they've encountered in the tower eariler. The fire cat charged up to the Lost soul, and defeated it completely.

 _ **Spongebob Squarepants  
Uses Firecat on Lost Soul 2 dealing -90 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 2 is defeated)**_

"Alright let's do this!" Star yelled as she formed the same attack the third Lost Soul inflicted on Spongebob. The imp commanded it's master and shot it's musical projectiles at the ghost, defeating it. Star looked at the spot where the Lost Soul was in satisfaction for all the hits it has received.

 _ **Star Butterfly  
Uses Imp on Lost Soul dealing -90 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 3 is defeated)**_

"Take that ghostly!" she says in satisfaction.

Finally it was Apple Bloom's turn. She threw her card in the middle of the room, and wait for what's about to happen. The card suddenly reacted and...It suddenly dissipates into dust with a _POOF_ , And the spell she used did not activate. In total, the spell only

 _ **Apple Bloom  
**_ ** _Fizzles_**

"What t-what the hey just happened?! she yelled in protest, seeing her spell not activating. Looks like, the battle's still going on.

 _ **Lost Soul 4: 55 Health**_

 _vs_

 _ **Dipper Pines: 310 Health  
Spongebob Squarepants: 270 Health  
Star Butterfly: 460 Health  
Apple Bloom: 430 Health**_

"Ah don' get it, how come my spell didn' work, and yers did?" the little filly protested sulking in anger from the last round.

"I guess it just happens to all spells, not just yours. Don't worry though, you'll get it next time. For now, I'll handle the ghost off." Dipper said in confidence. But not before the ghost attacked him with his own Thunder Snake. The card levitated and it struct Star with it's tale.

 _ **Lost Soul 4  
**_ _ **Uses Thunder Snake on Star dealing -90 damage**_

Next it was Dipper's turn, AND...it fizzled just like Apple Bloom.

 _ **Dipper Pines  
**_ _ **Fizzles**_

"Well, that was conveniently unfortunate." he muttered.

"Way to tempt fate, over there!" Gumball yelled sarcastically, as he Kenny and Steven watched the whole fight.

"Let me try!" Spongebob exclaimed as he threw his card in the middle. The card levitated AND...it also fizzled...wow, how conveniently unfortunate for the group.

 _ **Spongebob Squarepants**_ _ **  
** **Fizzles**_

"OK, you know what, I'll handle this." Star groaned as she threw her card in the middle. The card levitated, but the group was really hoping for the worst after their spells dissipated three times in a row. But lucky for them, Star's spell activated and the imp attacked, defeating the last of the ghosts.

 _ **Star Butterfly  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Lost Soul 4 dealing -80 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 4 is defeated)**_

Finally, it was over, and all the Lost Souls were gone!

"That was...actually fun..." Apple Bloom says as she put her wand back into her pocket. Meanwhile, Steven, Gumball and Kenny stood up from their spots and joined up with the group as they all returned back to Private Connelly.

"That's turn the tide for us, kids!" Connelly responded as seeing the ghosts leave the streets.

"From now on, we'll follow your lead, and get back to work. If only we'd knew what's causing this spread of undead." suddenly the group then felt a tingling sensation out of nowhere, almost like...an increase in power. What could this mean?

"Um, did anyone else feel that?" Steven said in concern.

"Sounds like you all leveled up. When you level up, it means you increase in strength, health and power." Connelly explained.

"Huh, kinda like one of those video games." Dipper presumed.

"Yeah sure...whatever you mean. But that's something you should consult the Headmaster about. In the meantime, you should talk to Ceren Nightchant over by the gazebo, see if he could use any help."

"You mean that green hooded kid over there?"said Gumball looking at a green hooded figure nearby.

"That's him. He might know what to do." it was that moment that they left Connelly and went to the hooded boy, Ceren Nightchant.

"Greetings! My name is Ceren Nightchant!" he greets as they all drew closely to him.

"You must be here to help. Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to see if the rumors of the fairies are true. The guards won't allow me to go out any further, but they haven't stopped you guys yet."

"Yeah, the guards sent us to see what's the problem, he thinks you might know something." Steven explained.

"Would you guys just check to see if they're alright?" he requests, showing his concern for the fairies. "Just stop by at near the Hedge Maze, the compass will show you the way."

"If the compass will show the way, then we're good. Alright, let's go." Dipper sighed as they all went back to the streets. While walking to the streets,

"(So...uh..Apple Bloom...?)" Kenny asked hesitantly, breaking the ice in this silent walk through the streets.

"Yeah?"

"(I was uh wondering...why do you have a tatoo on your ass? It's been bugging me since we first met at the tower.) Kenny asked completely making everyone stop dead on their tracks and glared at the parka wearing boy.

"Kenny!" Star yelled

"Dude!" Gumball continued

"That's not what you ask someone!" Dipper finished.

"(I was fucking curious, sue me!)" Kenny retorted.

"It's OK guys, It ain't anything to fuss about." Apple Bloom said as she started to explain her 'tattoo's' origin.

"K, first off: It ain't a tattoo, it's a cutie mark. All of Equestria has one. I-

"Now, now, Apple Bloom. Just because everyone has one doesn't mean you have to, too." Spongebob said completely cutting her off.

"If ya let me finish, sponge-fer-brains," Apple Bloom intervened. "It's what all ponies from Equestria, mah home world, gets as a symbol of their natural born talents and their personality. Me an' mah friends, Sweetie Belle an' Scootaloo explored all kinds of possibilities of what our cutie marks were destined to be, till we find out that our talents were helpin' others find their talent in life, an' find out what their cutie marks were meant to be."

"Don't you think it's a little...judgemental, having your talent and personality based upon a symbol on your uh...flank?" Dipper asked.

"What makes ya say that? Don't ya'll have cutie marks, too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Not me"

"Nuh-uh,"

"(Fuck no!)"

"Does a gem count as a cutie mark?"

"No."

"Then no."

"Huh...I should look into yer worlds sometime soon."

"Now's not the time, look." Dipper says as the group came across a block with fairies fluttering around. But these fairies...don't look as cheerful as certain fairies like Tinker Bell or Cosmo and Wanda would be. No, these fairies carry out a dark and menacing vibe to the group. They're all pale skinned and wearing a dark purple and fluttering blood red wings, glittering menacing purple fairy dust.

"I think those are the fairies we're looking for." Gumball assumed.

"Let's battle them, and get their fairy dust, for proof. Gumball, Steven, Kenny, since you guys didn't battle with us the first time, it's your turn to fight.

"Fine, fine." Gumball said reluctantly.

"Ditto, I think I've got the hang of the card magic now." Steven said in determination.

"(All right, all right, I'll go.)" Kenny said also reluctant as Gumball.

"I'm taking another turn, I'll do what I can to save those fairies." Star said in concern as the four of them prepared for battle.

"All right, good luck guys!" Spongebob yelled from the sidelines as the four summoned the magical battle circle, got into their positions, and engaged the fairies in battle.

 _ **Star Butterfly: 487 Health  
Gumball Waterson: 447 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 474 Health  
Steven Universe: 531 Health  
**_

vs

 _ **Dark Fairy 1: 115 Health**  
 **Dark Fairy 2: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 3: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 4: 115 Health**_

"All right, let's get this over with, with a little **_Musical Imp!_** " Star yelled as she threw her card in the middle and summoned her imp friend. The imp struct the first fairy, but it wasn't enough to put her down, unlike the Lost Souls who would've went down all too easily. In fact, her attack in general wasn't as powerful as before

 _ **Star Butterfly**_ _ **  
Uses Imp on Dark Fairy 1 dealing -60 damage**_

"Hehehehe! Stupid human, didn't that fool of a Headmaster teach you anything about resisting monsters?" one of the dark fairies giggled.

"Resisting monsters?" Gumball asked.

"Predictable Ambrose..." the Dark Fairy groaned. "Basically, your attacks will do less damage on the creature that's the same school as the spell. Like us, we're all life type fairies, so your attacks won't do as much as you intended, young Thurgist!"

"Wow, there's much more to this wizardin' thing then I thought..." Apple Bloom grimaced from the audience.

"Well I bet it won't do anything to me!" Gumball said determinedly as he there his card in the middle of the circle. The card levitated, revealing a...what appears to be a bat covered and spitting with a disgusting greed substance.

"Eww, what's that?" Star asked in disgust. Gumball looked at the card, and it revealed to be called Bloodbat.

"(Why the hell is it called Bloodbat? It's not bleeding or anything.)" Kenny insinuated as the 'Bloodbat' did it's thing. The bat suddenly gurgled up it's green mucus and struct the Dark Fairy, dealing quite the damage, enough to defeat it.

 _ **Gumball Waterson  
**_ _ **Uses Bloodbat on Dark Fairy 1 dealing -90 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fariy 1 is defeated)**_

"Blegh, that was revolting!" one of the fairies shrieked, with Star, Apple Bloom and even Dipper nodded in agreement. Next up, it was Kenny's turn. He threw his card in the battle circle, and it created the very same creature they were fighting: a Dark Fairy. Kenny would think that the Dark Fairy would resist on them...considering that it's their own kind, but it didn't. Instead it sprinkled some dark fairy used it's dark fairy dust and formed it into an energy ball, firing it at it's own kind.

 _ **Kenny McCormick**_ _ **  
** **Uses Dark Sprite on Dark Fairy 2 dealing -80 damage**_

 _"_ (Huh, that's kinda strange)" he mused, earning Steven's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"(It's just that, it's the same creature. I kinda thought that it would resist, like Star's spell.)" Kenny said, earning a growl from the fairy he hits.

"Unfortunately, it was a death spell, unlike us." the Dark Fairy growled feeling a twinge of pain from the spell. "Compared to the Thurgist, Necromancers can attack us, badly! Since we're opposites the Dark Sprite spell he used can deal a massive amount of damage on us, unless we have the resistance, which we don't because SOMEBODY thinks we'll be totally fine without it!." she said glaring at the fairy next to her.

"How was I suppose to know we would lose? We've been winning each battle we fought! We were unstoppable!" the fairy complained.

"Yeah, unstoppable, until NOW!" the fairy placed in the last circle yelled, ganging up on the middle fairy.

"Seriously you're hopeless in situations like this," the first fairy groaned.

"Shut up! I don't see you or Ebony doing anything!" the 2nd fairy said pointing at the last one.

"You were in charge of leading the assault, Flitter, don't put this on me!" the one called Ebony yelled.

"I honestly should've told Rattlebones to put moi in charge of the raid. I'm better, faster, stronger and truly the fabulous of the bunch" the first fairy boasted. However Flitter, was not having it...

"UP YOURS, VENDETTA! I DIDN'T ASK TO LEAD THIS CRAPPY RAID! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT **SOOOOO** MUCH BETTER, THEN YOU LEAD, TAKE CARE OF THE WIZARDS, I QUIT!" she yelled. At that moment, it was then that the fairy just...exited the circle and flew away.

 _ **Dark Fairy 3  
**_ _ **Quits**_

Meanwhile the entire group just stared at the fairies, as well as the one that just completely raged out. Completely stunned at what transpired, everyone was completely asking one thing in mind...what on earth just happened?

"Well that escalated quickly..." Steven muttered.

"She's so dramatic." Ebony sighed.

"I'll say." Vendetta said

"Sounds like she's dealin' with allot on her mind." Apple Bloom insinuated watching the whole thing.

"Forget about it, she's just a drama queen. Anyway, let's get back to our fight already." Vendetta said as the turn moved from Kenny to Steven.

Steven regained composure on what just happened and threw his card into the middle of the room. The card levitated forming the Ice Beetle they've encountered earlier in the tower, waving it's icy blow on Vendetta.

 ** _Steven Universe_** _ **  
Uses Ice Beetle on Dark Fairy 2 dealing -60 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy 2 is defeated)**_

"Fine, that's it, I'm out. Flitter ruined the whole thing for me" Vendetta said flying away leaving the remaining fairy: Ebony in the battle. She looked upon that she was surrounded and...fled.

"Bailing!"

 _ **Dark Fairy 4**_ _ **  
** **Flees**_

"Well that was an interesting fight." Spongebob said.

"So uh...should we report back to Ceren or...what?" Gumball said confused at what just transpired.

"Well, Unicorn Way is infested with those evil fairies, so we can tell Ceren that." Star said as she and the others walked off to the gazeebo...all except two.

"Not sure if all fairies are evil." Steven muttered reminding him of the one fairy that snapped in the battle.

"Flitter..." Apple Bloom muttered.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So that's our story and we're sticking to it." Star said as Steven and Apple Bloom caught up with the rest of the group as they made it to tell their report to Ceren.

"So it's true...Unicorn Way is swarming with evil fairies. They have been corrupted, just as I feared. What makes it worse is that you can't even use your magic to change them back!" Ceren grimaced.

"So what should we do?" Dipper asked the wizard.

"It's clear to me that an evil force is at work here in Wizard City. Some dark element as emerged despite Ambrose's attempt to keep us safe. Thanks, guys for letting me know, I'll alert the others. Thing is, my friends _ALWAYS_ tell me to leave well enough alone. But this time something foul is afoot, I'm sure of it, and together we'll get to the bottom of this." Ceren said

"I said it before and I'll say it again. What should we do?" Dipper repeated.

"We need to consult Lady Oriel, the Seraph. She might understand what's become of her fairies. Speak with her at the Hedge Maze, just at the end of the street." Ceren finally says as the group ready for action.

"That's what I'm looking for. Let's go guys." Dipper says as the others nodded their heads and darted off to what awaits them in their journey in the Spiral.


	5. Chapter 5: A Unicorn's Folly part 2

_**The Wizard Toons is a non-profit organized fanfic owned by me and me alone. Disney Television Animation, Hasbro Studios, Cartoon Network, Kingsisle Entertainment, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon Animation Studios are not associated with this fanfic nor am I associated with any of them. I do not own the characters in the following fanfic, enjoy!**_

 _ **Spongebob: Be sure to like and review!**_

 _ **Previously on the Wizard Toons I: A Prophesied Legacy:**_

 _"So it's true...Unicorn Way is swarming with evil fairies. They have been corrupted, just as I feared. What makes it worse is that you can't even use your magic to change them back!" Ceren grimaced._

 _"So what should we do?" Dipper asked the wizard._

 _"It's clear to me that an evil force is at work here in Wizard City. Some dark element as emerged despite Ambrose's attempt to keep us safe. Thanks, guys for letting me know, I'll alert the others. Thing is, my friends ALWAYS tell me to leave well enough alone. But this time something foul is afoot, I'm sure of it, and together we'll get to the bottom of this." Ceren said_

 _"I said it before and I'll say it again. What should we do?" Dipper repeated._

 _"We need to consult Lady Oriel, the Seraph. She might understand what's become of her fairies. Speak with her at the Hedge Maze, just at the end of the street." Ceren finally says as the group ready for action._

 _"That's what I'm looking for. Let's go guys." Dipper says as the others nodded their heads and darted off to what awaits them._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: A Unicorn's Folly (Part II)_

After finding out that there are corrupted fairies running a muck in Unicorn Way, our 7 heroes have trounced their way through the streets and arrived in their newest destination: The Hedge Maze. They opened the door an...whoa...the architectures do not exaggerate their art...this place is truly a maze, indeed.

"Are you kidding me? No one says we have to go through A STUPID MAZE." Gumball complained.

"(Well, Ceren _DID_ mention Hedge Maze, dude.)" Kenny retorted

"...touche" Gumball muttered in defeat.

"Dipper, don't you have anythin' that could help us get through this place?" Apple Bloom says as everyone turned their attention to the lumberjack hat wearing boy.

"Hmm...I'm a little familiar with mazes, but let's see...Maybe if w-"

"That will not be necessary, my friends." a voice said interrupting Dipper, as the maze magically unravels to the side, showing the center of the maze.

At the center of the maze comes a beautiful, majestic bright haired woman. The woman was wearing a slick pristine white gown, and carries a glowing green blade. But what makes her more majestic was her pristine white wings flapping in the soft gentle breeze.

"Praise the stars you have come. Something has been corrupting my fairies, and I need help." the woman said in a gentle and majestic voice.

"(Sexy...)" Kenny muttered earning him a slap in the back of the head by Star.

"We're here to help, your grace." She then said.

"Please, no formalities are needed. I am Lady Oriel and I am truly so glad you've come. Since you have come in my hour of need, I bestow upon you all, a new spell to use for future battles." Lady Oriel says as a bright golden light appeared in front of the group. It was a card of herself.

"This is a powerful card, be forewarned. But it's a card I am sure that you will get used to in the near future, especially you, Thurgist, I feel we shall meet again soon." Lady Oriel said as she then turned her attention to Star, then back to the group.

"Thank you for coming at these dark times. If you are as brave as you look, then I know you can save my fairies."

"Just say the word, ma'am and we'll do it." Steven bowed.

"Majestic, you are." Lady Oriel giggled. "Now then, please go out into Unicorn Way and defeat these evil fairies. Collect the dust that they drop and bring it here to me. With that I will be able to find out more about their corruption."

"I'm sure we can do that. I actually got a little of the dust from our last battle, will that be enough?" Spongebob says as he took out a little bit of fairy dust.

"I'm afraid it won't be enough." Lady Oriel sighed.

"Then, we'll go out to get some more." Dipper volunteered.

"Then may luck be with you, all." Lady Oriel waved as the group went out to find some more fairy dust.

 **o0o**

"So...where do we start?" Gumball asked in confusion as the group walked out of the Hedge maze and back to the corrupted streets of Unicorn Way.

"Where we find the Dark Fairies...DUH!" Star retorted earning a glare from the blue cat.

"Star's right, though. To find the fairy dust we find the fairies." Dipper said pointing to the dark fairies roaming around the streets.

"Easy as p-" Apple Bloom said when she her comment was suddenly cut short by someone.

"HEY!" called the voice. Everyone looked down and saw an angry dark fairy glaring right towards them. Everyone looked at it in confusion...is-is it willingly accepting the duel or something?

"Remember me?" it challenged the group. Thing is...they don't understand.

"Uh...what?" Gumball asked.

"HELLO! It's me, Flitter, the fairy you and by SELFISH FRIENDS challenged back there," the fairy complained.

"(You mean the one who just raged and fled the du-)"

"SHUT UP!" The angry fairy barked, enraged. "Yes, THAT fairy." she snapped. "And I want a rematch on that duel. I was caught off guard by my annoying friends, but this time, I'm ready, and I won't be taken likely!" she said challenging the group.

"Uh...ya sure? Yer friends hurt ya mighty badly," Apple Bloom said in concern.

"Like I said, they caught me off guard! Now I'm bringing in the heat! Come at me, wizards!" she said challenging the group. The question is...should they? This fairy isn't like the others, no doubt.

"You're not like the other fairies ,aren't you?" Steven says comforting the little stressed written fairy, to which she only looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked the crystal gem.

"Well, I guess he means you act sort of differently to the fairies." Star says continuing on to what Steven says.

"I'm not different! I'm just..stressed out, OK?" the fairy barked at them. "Here, I know what you're looking for take your stupid fairy dust, and leave me alone already! I'm not in the mood anymore." the fairy said giving the group a bag of fairy dust.

"Look, Flitter, it must be hard to handle these things, isn't it?"

"Of cour-well a l-not...YEEEEEEEE-EE-EE-ESSSSSS!" the fairy's ambition suddenly went to sadness when out of the blue she bawled her eyes out in a cartoon like manner (you know when toons cry they spray their tears our like a water fountain?)

"It's true! I really don't have what it takes to be leader! I just crack under pressure! OK? IT'S JUST TOO MUCH!" she howled crying as every last bit of tears sprayed through the team, that Gumball and Spongebob had to take out an umbrella from their pockets.

"You two carry umbrellas?" Dipper asked credulously.

"I carry it around all the time. It's always common for a sunny day to turn into a rainy storm, out of the blue." Spongebob says as Apple Boom and Star then went back to the crying dark fairy.

"Look, it's hard bein' leader I get it, but I'm sure in the end it'll work out." Apple Bloom said comforting the fairy.

"Yeah, being a leader doesn't mean pushing yourself to be the best. Just don't let those other fairies get to you, alright?" Steven said. The fairy only scoffed at their words.

"You're all humans what do you know? Nonononono let me rephrase that, you're WIZARDS! You almost have everything handed to you like gift baskets. You can fail and fail all you want, but the results will ALWAYS go in your favor," she muttered fluttering away, giving the group the fairy dust they need, also leaving the group puzzled.

"(She's emo, I can tell.)" Kenny muttered.

"Don't say that, Kenny! I guess she's just under allot of stress," Dipper retorted to the parka wearing boy's comment. "Anyway, I guess we have the fairy dust, easier than I originally thought. Time to get back to Lady Oriel." Dipper says as he placed the wad of fairy dust into his pouch and led the group back to the Hedge Maze.

 **o0o**

"Lady Oriel, we have the Fairy dust!" the team said as they reported back to the seraph in question.

"My my, that was quicker than I originally thought." she said perplexed at their speed.

"Yeah, it was from a fairy, she gave us the dust we need." Gumball said.

"Wait...what? You mean to tell me a 'Dark Fairy' WILLINGLY gave you the fairy dust?" Lady Oriel said completely in shock at what the blue cat just said.

"I know, it was weird when we saw her too. But me and Apple Bloom thought, not all fairies are bad, and maybe she's just one of them." Steven insinuated putting the seraph in deep thought. She then came up with a hypothesis.

"Maybe the curse hasn't fully effected her?" Lady Oriel said puzzling the group. "But we'll have to delved into that later. For now, please give to me the Fairy Dust so I can investigate the reason of their corruption." she said as Gumball handed to her the fairy dust. Lady Oriel then raised her sword, and a beam of light shined down upon it. She reflected the light on to the Fairy Dust as it shines on it. Soon enough Lady Oriel then heard something, cackling sounds, as if bones were clanking together. This made the seraph visibly shaken.

"What's wrong?' Steven asked in concern.

"It is much worse than I feared. The fairies have been enchanted by someone that is undead! This does not bode well. How has evil become so brazen in this place? This is dark times, indeed." Lady Oriel grimaced.

"What can we do? If someone's enchanting them then we gotta find the person." Star said preparing for battle.

"When my spell reacted, It has hinted a being that makes a cackling sound when they walk, no doubt it must be one of those Skeletal Pirates down the street, but we can't delve into that just yet until we have actual proof that it was their doing. My spell has also hinted the person has made huge bone cages along the streets. I fear these cages are the source of my fairies' corruption."

"I get what yer sayin' now! If we release the fairies trapped in those bone cages, they'll be free from their spell, right?" Apple Bloom hypothesized. Luckily her hypothesis was correct as Lady Oriel nodded her head yes.

"Yes. You must free the corrupted fairies from those horrible bone cages before they become corrupted. Go quickly, my friends."

At Lady Oriel's command, at that moment, the group went off to free the fairies. A simple task to say the least, for all the bone cages were all scattered all over the streets. To makes things easy, all 7 toons split into two teams, Dipper, Star, Apple Bloom & Steven and Gumball, Kenny & Spongebob and the three went off to free the fairies at the distance, wheres as the four stayed and freed the fairies trapped on this block.

After freeing all the fairies trapped in the bone cages and returned to Lady Oriel. It was then they've noticed the Hedge Maze was bustling with life with fairies singing and cheering all around. But it was at that moment that one tiny joyful voice was heard discreetly calling their names.

"Thank you all for helping the fairies out. We didn't mean to be evil, the corruption made them do bad things." a small fairy said.

"We couldn't stand seeing you imprisoned by...whoever did this. We're only glad that we saved you guys in time." Star said.

"Well you did come in time, and now, there is hope again and the fairies will be able to bring magic and cheer to the people of Wizard City once more. Thank you all, wizards." the fairy said as she flied away to Lady Oriel's side as the group went forward to the seraph.

"We thank you all, wizards! The freed fairies told me about your heroism. Your deeds will be remembered here on Unicorn Way. And to show you my appreciation, here is a healing card for all of you. Make sure you all add it to your deck so it will aid you in your time of need." Lady Oriel said as she raised her sword creating 7 arrays of light, creating a green card with fairies on the picture and levitated them to the 7. It was then that Lady Oriel turned to Star.

"I know that you, Star Butterfly are a Theurgist in training. Your card is much more unique than all of yours. Your card will heal all your friends instead of just yourself." the seraph explained, she then turned to all of the wizards to talk of the newest objection at hand.

"We must now find out who is behind the corruption. My fairies whispered of the monster whose bones make a cackling sound, we must find out who it is." she explained.

"You think Ceren knows about him?" Steven suggested.

"Perhaps so. Ceren Nightchant knows much more about Unicorn Way more than myself. He will know if there is a sinister skeleton that haunts these streets." Lady Oriel explained.

 **o0o**

Meeting back to the gazebo, the group returned to Ceren Nightchant to tell him about the new information of the fairies.

"Lady Oriel sent you to investigate the corruption of the fairies? I will be glad to tell you what I know; When the Dark Fairies began showing up, I suspected this was the ghost queen: Lady Blackhope's doing. But even she has never tried to enchant fairies before." Ceren explained.

"Well Lady Oriel said it was a person whose bones cackle when they walk," Gumball replied. Ceren suddenly gasped in realization.

"Bones cackling? Clearly a skeleton, and the only skeleton I know who would do a dark deed like this is Rattlebones! All the evidence leads up to him from the dark magic to the bone cages! Since I grew up here, I know a lot. I do not know what dark master has aided him, but it definitely leads up to Rattlebone's doing. Fortunately, he's taken refuge in my friend Delia's house and turned it into his fortress. Unfortunately, his fortress is protected by a Death Bubble allowing only Necromancers and Fairies in, not a single one of my spells can get rid of it!" Ceren explained.

"(How about I go in? I'm a Death Wizard anyway,)" Kenny muffled.

"Are you sure, Kenny? Rattlebones is too powerful to take on alone. Do you think you can handle him?" Ceren warned.

"(Dude, it's OK. I got this whole battle system worked out anyway. You leave this guy to me!)" Kenny said in determination as he want off to find Rattlebone's Fortress.

"Good luck, Kenny!" Steven cheered.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Dipper also cheered.

"(Thanks guys!)" Kenny waved back to them.

 **o0o**

Walking down the block and avoiding the roaming Skeletal Pirates, Kenny noticed something as clear as the parka in his face. Before him is a tower protected in a black, grim bubble with skulls floating in it. Kenny knew it was the place. Glaring at the tower, Kenny walked through the Death Globe at ease and entered the tower. Inside the tower, he met with a Dark Fairy and a Skeletal Pirate wearing pitch black armor and a Death shield.

"I find impossible you've entered through the Death Bubble at ease, little boy," the skeleton spoke up.

"(Necromancer, dumbass,)" Kenny said bluntly.

"It matters not if you're a Necromancer the same as I, young one; you cannot stop us. The corruption of the fairies are just the beginning of Malistaire's plan. Soon Wizard City will fall, and there is nothing you or anyone will do about it, MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rattlebones cackled.

"(So this is Malistaire's plans, huh? Well rest assured I'll take you and that selfish excuse for a Necromancer down.)" Kenny muttered, but the skeleton and the fairy didn't really understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rattbones asked, clearly he couldn't hear what Kenny said.

"(I SAID I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!)" Kenny muttered.

"...stillllll didn't quite catch that." Rattlebones said. Kenny sighed and took off his hood revealing his shining blonde hair.

"I said I'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled clear as day, as he summoned the battle circle and got into position. As did Rattlebones and the Dark Fairy.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 499 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health  
Dark Fairy: 115 Health_**

"Fine then, boy. If you're really thinking you'll exceed in my strength, make a move!" Rattlebones taunted. Kenny did as Rattlebones said he made the first move of the battle. The parka wearing boy summoned a dark sprite on the Dark Fairy causing her a great deal of damage.

 _ **Kenny McCormick**_ _ **  
** **Uses Dark Sprite on Dark Fairy dealing -95 damage**_

"Not bad, boy. It seems you're the only challenger who's actually done their homework. Not many students figured out our weaknesses, but it matters not. You have no chance to defeat me." Rattlebones said as he summoned a spiky Death Shield that revolved around Kenny.

 _ **Rattlebones**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uses Death Trap on Kenny increasing 30% of damage to his next attack.**_

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked.

"Oh You'll see..." Rattlebones sneered. Next it was the fairy's turn. She summoned a mere imp at Kenny dealing some damage, but not enough to defeat him.

 _ **Dark Fairy  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -70 damage**_

"It's gonna take allot more than THAT to actually beat me, Rattlebones." Kenny said determinedly.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 429 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health  
Dark Fairy: 20 Health_**

"Who's to say that was for attacking? In my eyes I say that it's a small serge for what's about to come." Rattlebones taunted.

"Well...whatever, The Dark Fairy's done." Kenny said as he did not actually cast a spell, but he suddenly drew a powerful serge of dark energy from his wand. The serge was then projected directly to the Dark Fairy defeating it.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Death Touch on Dark Fairy dealing -40 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy is defeated)**_

"A wand attack...you really are a fit to be a Death pupil, just as Malistaire suspected," Rattlebones mused. "But now it's time I show you the true meaning of fear. Here's a lesson for you, boy. To be a true Necromancer you must know how to fish for the souls of the Underworld. Be one with Death, and contact the souls of the fallen; One of millions of soul will be bound to you and they will serve under your command. And once you find the proper soul...YOU REEL IT IN!" Rattlebones said throwing his card in the middle.

As it levitated it formed into a grave site with a single stone mounded to the ground. Suddenly something rose up from the ground revealing a rotting corpse with a red suit, wielding a shovel. Soon the zombie then blasted a beam of energy from Kenny revealing his health in the form of a howling blue soul. The soul was then absorbed to Rattlebones and then...the corpse disappeared.

 _ **Rattlbones  
(Dea**_ _ **th**_ _ **Trap**_ _ **Acti**_ _ **vated)  
**_ _ **Uses Ghoul on Kenny dealing -208 damage and replenishes +104 health**_

"Dammit!" Kenny seethed in pain. "J-just what the hell was that?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How foolish! Are you telling me you don't know a thing about Draining spells? You really aren't ready to take on the Necromaster." Rattlebones taunted. "I may as well explain, since your final hour is nigh. Draining spells are specifically for Death students, such as myself. The target's health drains out from the spell, and the target's health is then absorbed into the user." Rattlbones explained.

"So...I took damage, and you get health?" Kenny asked.

"Aye. Now then, unless you have anything to save your skin, I propose you do something fast. And I'm resistant to your feeble Dark Sprite, so it's hopeless to stop me!" said Rattlebones.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 221 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

"No. I won't stop. I still have something up my sleeves. But I'll have to skip two rounds, but trust me, this spell will defeat you, Rattlebones." Kenny said determinedly. ** _  
_**

"Two rounds? works for me! You'll be dead before you reach them." Rattlebones said as Kenny skips, and Rattlebones made his move. His next spell, Thunder Snake unfortunately, it gave such a great deal of damage to Kenny, but he won't give in just yet.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Skips**_

 _ **Rattlebones  
Uses Thunder Snake on Kenny, dealing -100 damage  
**_

 ** _Kenny Mccormick: 121 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

" _That's one round, just gotta get past the next round._ " Kenny seethed in thought. He skips again as Rattlebones took his turn again. This time, he dealt with Kenny using Firecat on the parka wearing boy dealing a bit of damage. He's almost out of health...could Kenny make it?

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Skips**_

 _ **Rattlebones  
Uses Firecat on Kenny dealing -80 damage**_

 ** _Kenny Mccormick: 41 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

"I honestly found it insulting that you actually believed you could defeat me. Face it, boy. Wizard City will fall, Malistaire will rein supreme, Ambrose will perish, and I will take the liberty in spitting on your lifeless carcass. As for your dearest friends, their end is neigh as well! You've done well to make it this far, but this is where it ends. Any last words, boy?" Rattlebones boasted while Kenny was struggling to stand up after the Firecat's attack.

"J-just a few, actually." Kenny strained. "L-Life is your weakness right?"

"Well..yes...Whereas Darkness is my friend, Life or Light is my enemy..." Rattlebones replied in confusion.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kenny said hoarsely as he threw a treasure card in the middle of the circle. Soon with a great pillar of a bright light, Lady Oriel was summoned in the middle in replace of the treasure card.

"I am at your command, Kenneth." Lady Oriel replied.

"L-l-l-Lady Oriel..." Rattlebones stuttered dumbfounded.

"Lady Oriel, he's all yours..." Kenny said as he sighed and took a rest for a minute. Lady Oriel took action and raised her sword releasing a shining bright projectile aiming towards Rattlebones.

"Well...there goes this one job." Rattlebones said as the light suddenly came in contact with the skeleton, and on impact it exploded evaporating Rattlebones with a bright light. As the light faded, Rattlebones was now disintegrated into a million bones.

"Master, Plankton, Syndicate council...Forgive me." the disembodied head of the Skeletal general said as the light in his eyes suddenly blinked out.

 ** _Kenny McCormick  
_** ** _Uses Seraph at Rattlebones dealing -400 damage_**

 ** _(Rattlebones is defeated)_**

"Heal" Lady Oriel said as a bright light then emanated around Kenny. And with the light's power, the boy was suddenly able to stand, in fact he was feeling allot better, after the heal.

"Thank you, Kenny. All the fairies of Unicorn Way can now rejoice, knowing the evil residing here is dealt with." Lady Oriel said as she bowed to the parka wearing boy.

"If it wasn't for you, ma'am, I would've been defeated already." said Kenny.

"You know, at first I always believed that Death Students are the leading cause of destruction, I honestly believed they are ones that cannot be trusted; but you, Kenny, you have proved me wrong. It seems there can be good in Necromancers."

"Thank you, Lady." Kenny smiled.

"Now, go. Report back to Ceren Nightchant of the good news. And Kenny, continue to follow the path of light." Lady Oriel said as she then disappeared back to her maze. At that moment, Kenny exited the tower and back to his friends.

 **o0o**

"Do ya see him, yet?" Apple Bloom said as she and her friends are continuing to wait for Kenny, in hope that he has bested Rattlebones. Gumball was then...using his eyes as binoculars in hope that he found the parka wearing boy. Nothing yet.

"I don't see him." Gumball sighed.

"Maybe...you don't think..." Steven said in concern.

"Wait, WAIT, I see him! He looks pretty damaged, and he's carrying something!" Gumball said as, sure enough, he spotted Kenny running down the block to the gazebo, carrying Rattlebones' helmet!"

"That's Kenny?" Dipper asked noticing Kenny was unhooded.

"We won't be hearing from this guy, anymore." Kenny said throwing the helmet to Ceren, who he and the others cheered in favor of Kenny's victory.

"You did it, now the fairies can sing again! You bested that menacing Rattlebones!" Ceren cheered, unfortunately his cheer was wiped away quickly knowing this isn't the end though. "I wish this was the end of our troubles in Wizard City, but I'm afraid a more sinister evil is still out there." he grimaced."Thank you, everyone, Unicorn way is in less danger than it was, but I'm afraid we are not out of the dark woods yet."

"I think the best thing to do in this situation is to tell Headmaster Ambrose about this don't you think?" Spongebob asked.

"I agree, Spongebob. We need to report this to Headmaster Ambrose. The news about Rattlebones could help him determine what doom has come to Wizard City." Ceren nodded in agreement.

"Then let's head out, everyone." Dipper said leading everyone back to the Commons.

"Yay, more adventures!" Steven cheered as their journey continues.

* * *

 _"Curses! I didn't think they would be capable to stop Rattlebones!" a deep and scratchy voice roared._

 _"Rattlebones was beyond help. He was all too cocky to think of what lies ahead. One must not steep to the darkness for too long, agreed?" Malistaire sighed._

 _"And looks like his sheer cockiness was what blown him to smithereens, eh?" a voice quipped._

 _"Face it. A weak skeleton like him stood no chance. He has built his grave the moment you've enlisted his help, Malistaire. Just let me crush them, and we'll be done with these mere flies."the scratchy voice intervened as he walked out of the shadows and into the shallow light._

 _The figure was revealed to be a giant minotaur like creature with blood red skin, beady yellow eyes, thick grey horns, a black horse body and a snow white beard._

 _"Patience, Tirek. It is only one street, they have saved, and it will take them ages to save the rest. Besides, while they're distracted with saving the streets, they remain blissfully unaware of my true intentions." Malistaire said in confidence._

* * *

 **And there you have it, ya'll. Sorry I took so long, what with the end of the school year coming, and some other stories I'm making in the works. I was able to find some love in this story. So be sure to like and follow, and good day to you all.**


End file.
